


OS Hazbin Hôtel

by InkyGlitchy96



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyGlitchy96/pseuds/InkyGlitchy96
Summary: Je mettrais tout mes OS Hazbin Hôtel ici :3 Enjoy maintenant place au résumé du premier :3
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 3





	1. Je t'obtiendrais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé  
> Une douleur au fond de mon âme. Des souvenir de nuit me hante. Et un chaton de casino...Que faut il pour tout faire exploser en mille morceaux ?

**PDV Angel**

Charlie: On va récupérer de quoi ravitailler l'hôtel avec Vaggie !

Alastor: Je dois sortir mes chères, je vous suis une partie du trajet.

Vaggie: NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE CHARLIE.

Je soupire exaspérer par ces gamines, tandis que Charlie rigole nerveusement.

Charlie: On compte sur toi et Husk pour bien surveillez l'hôtel !

Alastor: Tout compte Nifty.

Husk: J'ai autre chose à faire

Alastor s'approche du chaton.

Alastor: Je vais te ramener quelques bouteille pour ton superbe sourire.

Husk: JE VAIS TE-

Puis Alastor disparus, suivis de Charlie et Vaggie qui partent en ville.

Angel: Super, me voilà a surveille un lieu...Alors qu'il n'y a pas besoin c'est vide !!!

Mais je souris et m'approche d'Husk.

Angel: Hey~

Husk: Ne t'approche pas.

Angel: Au allez, juste une fois~

Husk: Va te faire voir.

Angel: Si c'est pour te voir toi, avec plaisir~

Il soupire.

J'adore ce petit jeu.

Husk. Un chat ailé, bourré a longueur de journée, monotone, montrant peu ces émotions mais si beau <3

En vrai on ne se parlent pas vraiment malgré les rare fois ou je lui parle ce n'est que dans ce genre de rare moment où on et seul. Vue que souvent Alastor le prend pour discuter à longueur de journée.

Husk: Tu devrais arrêter ce jeu, ça ne te mènera à rien.

Angel: Ça, tu ne peux pas savoir sans avoir essayer mon chaton !

Ces oreilles se dresse et sa fourrure s'hérissent.

Husk: FERME LA, L'ARAIGNÉE DE MES DEUX ! Ici tu n'es que client rien de plus ! Tu n'es pas chez toi, et tu n'as pas de client ici la star porno.

Angel: Qui te dis que je veux ce "rôle" là ici ?

Husk: Tu et chiant. Ferme là, et laisse-moi jouer.

Il sort de son bar, et va vers la table de jeux.

Angel: A quoi ?

Husk: Arrête de me coller, et va voir des démon voulant se faire baisé.

Angel: On ne ma pas appeler, ni commander, donc je suis totalement libre pour te mettre une petite dérouiller.

Husk se tourne vers moi, un grand sourire malsain au visage.

Husk: Oh ? Alors comme sa tu me défis ?

Angel: Si je gagne, j'ai droit de dormir avec toi contre ta fourrure.

Husk: Si JE gagne, tu me fous la paix définitivement.

Angel: Marché conclus.

Il sort alors un jeu de carte.

Husk: Le premier qui fait une full, l'emporte. Sa te vas ?

Angel: Okay chaton~

Husk: Stop avec ce surnom débile l'araignée répugnante.

Angel: Merci~ et non sa te vas bien.

Il me donne alors ma pioche de carte.

Il oubli un détail. Une star comme moi a eu droit a des client riches, qui travailler dans des casinos. Donc ce genre de jeu, je connais toute les combines a forces.

Angel: Je t'observe énormément, et tu et un habitué des jeux d'argent non ?

Husk: Sa te pose un problème ?

Angel: Je me dis juste qu'un joueur comme toi, dois en connaitre des mouvements de triches~ Après tout, nous somme en enfer tout et permis n'est-ce pas ?

Husk: Tu fais erreur.

Je le questionne du regard.

Husk: Certes on fait ce que l'on veut. Mais le plaisir d'un jeu, et de pas savoir la fin, ni comment y parvenir, la mystère de si on vaincra ou non. La tension d'un jeu...Mais peut-être ne connais-tu pas ça, après tout tu devais être jeune avant d'atterrir ici.

Angel: Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne peux pas juger, et puis même si admettons je suis mort jeune, je suis en enfer, on peut en apprendre des choses ici.

Il fixer sa pioche, on continuer à demander à échanger, ou refuser des carte pour obtenir cet full gagnante.

Et puis ça finit par arriver.

Sans tricherie, choses unique en enfer...

Angel: Gagné.

Je dévoile alors ma main, montrant ma full. Husk se fige, et regarde ma main.

3 as, et 2 rois.

Husk: ...A la loyale. Félicitation.

Angel: Tu es bon perdant, je ne m'en serais pas douter vue comme cet Alastor ta fait venir ici...

Husk: Ne me parle pas de lui.

Je soupire, puis vois Fat Nuggets aux pieds d'Husk.

Angel: Nuggs que fais tu là ?

Husk: J'ai dû mal fermer...

Angel: Fais un effort le minou ! Je veux que personne ne l'approche a part toi et moi.

Husk: Je fais déjà l'effort de m'en occuper quand tu et pas là je te signale !

Angel: Tu es déjà payer, en ayant la chance de m'admirer alors que normalement c'est payer~

Husk saisit alors une bouteille, la buvant entièrement.

Angel: Belle descente~ Bon toi Baby Nuggs, je te ramène dans ton petit chez toi.

Je saisis mon petit bébé et monte au 1er étage, le ramenant à ma chambre.

Angel: Reste ici cet fois.

Il fait un petit bruit, digne du petit porcelet qu'il et, tandis que je lui donne sa nourriture. En passant devant la boite pour sa nourriture, je passe devant le miroir que j'évite du regard, ainsi qu'un sac de la drogue à mon nom...

Angel: ...Jamais je ne pourrais déployer des ailes...

Ma voix c'était faite plus basse, comme un murmure.

Puis au travers de la fenêtre j'entends une explosion. Sa c'est signé Cherri. Elle doit avoir des soucis...Bon et bien vue qu'ils sont long et que je n'ai rien à faire autant allez l'aider un peu !

J'aide Nuggs à s'endormir, fais un mot rapide a Husk, au bas de ma fenêtre, puis sort par la fenêtre rejoindre ma collègue de crime.

Une fois sur place, je la vois avec le serpent de la dernière fois...Attend quoi ?

Angel: Attend, comment il peut être en vie lui ?

Cherri: Je n'en sais rien et je n'en ai rien à cirer ! Il ne veut pas virer ces sales œuf pourri, et son apparence répugnante d'ici !

Angel: En parlant du pervers...

Le serpent apparait devant nous, avec ces œufs à côté. Je soupire.

Cherri: VIRE TA PRÉSENCE DE MON DOMAINE LE SERPENT !

Pentious: DÉGAGE DE LA GAMINE CE N'EST PAS POUR LES ENFANTS !

Aie.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Cherri extrêmement énerver, sort toute son artillerie d'explosif et les balances sur le serpent qui parvient à les éviter.

Je sors mes armes à feux de mon côté pour tirer sur les explosif accélérant leur explosions.

Pentious: TOI ...! TU ÉTAIS AVEC CE DÉMON DE LA RADIO DE LA DERNIÈRE FOIS !!!

Angel: Et donc ? Je ne le connais pas vraiment, et lui non plus. Pour sa il faut payer, si tu veux me connaitre en profondeur~

Le serpent grogne alors (même si c'est bizarre venant d'un serpent) et sort une sorte de pistolet, qu'il dirige non loin de Cherri, qui fait alors apparaitre ces œufs pourris, mais qui explose.

Cherri: Je vaux mieux que sa !

Elle marche littéralement dessus, en rigolant adorant les explosions que cela produit, tandis qu'elle bondit sur le serpent. Mais il dirige alors un de ces œufs vers moi, et fait exploser sur moi.

Je n'ai pas pu l'esquiver.

A l'explosion avec les blessures, je perds connaissance...

Angel: Cherri...!

Quelques heures plus tard...

Je me réveille, engourdis, ouvrant soudainement les yeux.

Angel: Que...?

Husk: Hey, l'araignée.

Je me tourne et vois alors Husk.

Angel: Husk ?

Husk: Enfin réveillée. Une nana ta ramené ici, visiblement inquiète pour toi. Je l'ai conduit à ta chambre, puis elle ta laisser. En te disant je cite "JE VAIS LUI EXPLOSER LE CORPS A CE DÉMON RESSEMBLANT A UNE TIGE DE COTON-TIGE DÉFORMER !!!". C'est un miracle que tu sois rester endormis avec une tête brûlée pareil et surtout que tu ai un corps résistant. Sinon...Ben je ne sais pas si en soit on peut mourir à nouveau...

Je me tiens le visage.

Je me souviens. L'explosion, puis moi qui me suis évanouis...

J'entends alors un petit grouinement. Nuggs été sur moi et se frotte la tête contre moi.

Husk: Il été inquiet aussi, du coup je l'ai déposer sur toi, vue qu'il n'arriver pas à monter ce patapouf.

Angel: ...Merci.

Husk: Je te signale que je dois dormir avec toi. Dormir avec un cadavre, sa me dit rien.

Angel: Je vois. Et bien j'avais presque oublié comment tu été en réalité.

Husk: On a tous nos secret. Je ne sais rien de toi. Mais toi aussi.

Angel: Touché. Il faudrait arranger ça.

Husk: Peut-être plus tard...En attendant...

Il me soulève, en s'aidant de ces ailes, et me positionne contre lui a son torse...Sa fourrure. Elle et douce, chaude, et j'entendais alors...

Son cœur.

Il battait fort, et rapidement.

Angel: Cela faisait longtemps...

Husk: De quoi ?

Angel: Que je me suis sentis comme ça, un peu en sécurité...Et que je n'avais pas froid.

Husk: Froid ?

Il me fixe, puis soupire.

Husk: Encore une de tes phrases a sous-entendus ?

Angel: Qui sait ?~

Puis il eut un silence, finalement brisé.

Husk: Les autres ne rentreront pas avant demain. Profite du fait de pas allez travailler. Après tout on n'aime pas tous notre boulot.

Angel: Tu vas me dire que toi l'amoureux de la Gnôle n'aime pas être barman ?

Husk: Moi j'aime la boire, pas en donner.

J'eus un petit rire amusé.

Husk: Et toi ? Je veux dire, ta profession et assez...Spéciale en comparaison.

Un flash dans ma mémoire, me faire me crisper.

Valentino.

Je contrôle au mieux les tremblements naissant.

Non...!

Je refuse de montrer sa a quelqu'un d'autre que Cherri !

JE REFUSE !

Husk: Angel ?

J'arrête alors de penser.

Husk: Écoute. Peut importe si tu m'en parle ou non. Dis-toi simplement que Alastor, Charlie, et Vaggie sont ici pour cet hôtel "Happy" transformer par "Hazbin". Pour la rédemption. Tu es nôtre premier client. Donc on et là pour aider. Pas pour te détruire plus que ce que tu dois être déjà. On l'est tous ici. Si on et en enfer c'est qu'il y a une raison, et en général sa empire a notre arrivé ici. Même s'il y a des timbré comme Alastor qui s'en sortent très bien dès leur arrivé.

J'inspire doucement puis répond simplement.

Angel: Disons que...heh, on a tous un faux visage.

Le chat m'observe, puis ajoute.

Husk: Plus ou moins dure à porter. En tout cas...

Il soupire, puis d'une voix très faible.

Husk: Malgré que je ne veuille montre de quelconque émotion. J'accepterais de t'aider.

Je souris faiblement, puis il m'entoure de ces ailes.

Husk: Repose-toi maintenant..Et peut-être que tu es la personne qui m'aideras pour certaine émotion refouler...

Nuggs se place alors contre moi, me tenant chaud a son tour, tandis qu'Husk me met la couverture sur moi en plus de ces ailes.

Et ce fut la première fois.

La toute première depuis le début de mon enfer ici.

Que je parviens alors à dormir sans craindre de la visite, sans cauchemars, sans douleur...Auprès de mon chaton.


	2. Démon de la radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé
> 
> Un enfant passionné de radio, va alors jusqu'au bout de sa passion, a la vie, a la mort.

Il était une fois, une jeune princesse qui est héritière d'un monde bien spéciale ... L'enfer.

Celle-ci s'appelle Charlie.

Issue d'une famille royale, ces parents sont Lucifer et Lilith Magne.

Mais le problème le voici.

Notre princesse veut que son peuple ait droit aussi au pardon ... Mais avec comme peuple composé de démons.

Ce n'est pas chose aisée.

Alors la princesse a annoncé vouloir ouvrir un hôtel nommer « Happy hôtel ».

Son père a préféré ne pas s'en mêler alors que sa mère essayer de la soutenir un peu.

Mais il se trouve que Lucifer avait un ami assez spécial.

Son nom ?

Alastor, le démon de la radio.

Celui-ci est très connu pour réaliser des contrats assez dangereux.

Ce démon aime la musique et la danse, tout comme Lilith et Charlie.

D'ailleurs, Alastor trouve les objectifs audacieux et infaisables.

Au point d'en rire.

Il parle via sa radio, ayant une piste pour chaque expression, restant le plus souvent assez gentleman, et toujours souriant.

Cependant, il faut savoir qu'avant d'être un être un redoutable démon, Alastor était humain.

Et il temps de lever le voile sur ce personnage assez ... Excentrique.

Tout commence en 1920 ...

Quand Alastor née, celui-ci a poussé un cri parfaitement normal ...

Ces parents l'aimaient.

C'était un enfant tout à fait normal, sans grand talent, ni force.

Juste ... Un enfant.

Mais vers l'âge de 11 ans.

Alastor se découvre une passion ... Il s'agit des radios.

Il adorait les écouter pendant des journées entières.

Le jour, les voix des radios l'accompagnaient.

Et pendant la nuit, Alastor rêvait de faire sourire, rire et rassembler les gens autour de lui comme le faisait les présentateurs radio.

Alors il s'entraîna en faisant une petite émission avec ces parents, qui l'encouragent dans cette voie.

Le père et la mère d'Alastor croyaient en lui et avaient constaté sa facilité à savoir divertir, animer et faire sourire les gens.

Et, il fallait reconnaître que cet enfant avait un don.

Même en colère, Alastor gardait son éternel sourire.

Comme beaucoup de vendeur disent « si tu gardes le sourire alors celui-ci deviendra contagieux ».

Et c'était le cas !

Au fil du temps, Alastor gagnait en popularité et en audience jusqu'à atteindre un très grand nombre de personne.

Étant « novice », il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

On lui répète souvent :

« Alastor ! Avec cette audience tu pourrais tenter de passer professionnel et avoir plus de budget pour ça ! »

Mais, une catastrophe vient bouleverser absolument tout.

Une épidémie.

En 1933 ...

Jour après jours, cette maladie fait des ravages et le nombre de victimes ne cesse d'augmenter.

Les personnes affectées devenaient asthéniques (grande fatigue), complétement aphones (perte de la capacité de communiquer oralement) et ils subissaient également une anorexie (perte d'appétit).

Et il arrivait que les victimes se plaignaient aussi d'une anesthésie générale et de se sentir de plus en plus lourd.

Parfois les symptômes n'apparaissaient pas dans cet ordre.

L'espérance de vie pour ceux qui étaient porteur de cette maladie était plus ou moins longue selon les individus ... Mais le résultat était toujours le même.

La mort finissait par les frapper sans faire la moindre distinction.

Le nom de cette épidémie ? ... Quelle importance ?

Bref, reprenons l'histoire de ce fameux démon à la radio.

Le destin a décidé que la ville ciblait par cette terrifiant épidémie soit celle où vivait Alastor.

L'enfant de 13ans ne comprend pas pourquoi toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient ne sourit plus autant qu'avant.

Alors Alastor décide d'utiliser son don.

Bien sûr, cela fut une grande réussite.

Cela apporta tellement de joie que tous ceux qui l'écoutaient ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rire et de sourire.

Ils rirent tellement ... Qu'ils finissent par ne plus être capable de respirer.

En faisant mourir de rire un grand nombre de personne, Alastor venait de gagner sa place dans le royaume infernal.

Après tout, la ville était la cible d'une épidémie alors comment pouvait-il savoir que certains décès n'avaient pas été provoqué par celle-ci ?

Ayant pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire, Alastor est pris pour cible par cette fameuse épidémie.

Même au moment où son père et sa mère sont mort à cause de cette maladie sans nom, Alastor continuait à sourire dans le but de montrer l'exemple.

Bien sûr, l'enfant était aussi malade mais il refusait d'arrêter de faire de la radio.

Le jour où Alastor perdit sa voix, cela fut le plus horrible pour lui.

Refusant d'arrêter d'utiliser son don, l'enfant décide de faire quelque chose de risqué.

C'est-à-dire ... Retirer ses cordes vocales devenues inutiles à cause de la maladie et mettre une radio à la place.

Si ces organes refusaient d'obéir alors il manierait sa radio pour faire fonctionner et transmettre sa voix !

Rien ne l'empêchera d'utiliser son don pour faire sourire et rire les autres.

Après avoir pris des outils et une petite radio, Alastor commençait son opération en s'ouvrant la gorge avec un objet tranchant.

La maladie le rendant insensible à la douleur, il ne ressentait absolument rien et il parvient à rester concentré sur ce qu'il est en train faire tout en continuant à sourire.

Mais un imprévu vient gâcher son opération ...

Au moment où Alastor fusionnait ses cordes vocales avec la radio, des intrus entrèrent chez lui.

Dans cette ville prise pour cible par cette épidémie, le nombre de délit augmentait de jour en jour.

Le vol et le meurtre étaient devenus des actions indispensables pour survivre.

Jusqu'à présent, les parents d'Alastor avaient réussi à éviter la faim et protéger leur foyer mais ... Ils n'étaient plus là maintenant.

Les intrus qui étaient au mauvais moment chez Alastor étaient des enfants.

Rendus orphelins à cause de l'épidémie, ils étaient affamés et ils sont entrés par effraction en espérant y trouver de quoi se nourrir.

Mais à la place, ces enfants tombèrent sur la scène d'un être humain en train de s'opérer la gorge tout en restant conscient.

Horrifiés ... 

Incompréhension ... 

Écœurés ... 

Dégoutés par la scène, les enfants supposèrent que Alastor étaient devenu fou et qu'il était en train de pratiquer de la sorcellerie.

« Blasphème !!! »

« Démon !!! »

« Monstre !!! »

Rendant Alastor responsable de leur malheur, les enfants se jetèrent sur lui pour le ruer de coup.

Même à cet instant, le futur démon de la radio continuait de sourire puisque cette maladie sans nom faisait en sorte que les coups de poings et de pieds des enfants ne lui fassent pas mal.

Mais les dégâts corporels étaient bien réels et son corps commençait à en ressentir les effets néfastes.

Multiplie hémorragies internes et externes.

Plusieurs os fracturés.

Nombreux organes perforés.

Traumatismes crâniens.

En comprenant que la mort allait venir pour lui, Alastor ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir une très forte déception.

{Ma voix n'a pas été assez entendu dans ce monde alors ... Je ferai en sorte que l'on l'entende dans le prochain}.

C'est ainsi que Alastor mourut.

En réalisant qu'il était tombé en enfer, Alastor ne comprit pas pourquoi il était arrivé là.

Même dans cette situation, le futur démon de la radio continue à sourire malgré sa rage de ne pas avoir réussi à accomplir son rêve dans le monde des vivants ... Malgré tout qu'il a fait pour y parvenir.

Estimant être dans son droit de commettre un massacre, Alastor le fait avec le sourire.

{Car s'ils sont en enfer ... C'est qu'ils le méritent ?}.

Sa voix étant la même que celle qu'entendait son auditoire quand il faisait son émission de radio, Alastor pouvait la changer à volonté.

La réaction des habitants de l'enfer l'amusait énormément.

Sa radio le rendant tantôt agréable, tantôt démoniaque.

C'est ainsi qu'il reçut le nom du « démon à la radio ».

Plus le temps passe, plus Alastor gagne en puissance dans le royaume infernal et il finit même par devenir un « Overlord ».

C'est-à-dire, un démon possédant une puissance et une réputation assez importante dans le monde infernal.

Parmi les habitants de l'enfer, beaucoup redoute Alastor et beaucoup l'adule également.

Le démon à la radio avait même réussi à attirer l'attention de celui qui règne sur l'enfer ...

Lucifer

Curieux, l'ange déchu l'a convoqué afin de découvrir comment un être aussi souriant que lui a-t-il terminé dans son royaume.

Bien sûr, Alastor a accepté de rencontrer Lucifer.

C'est de cette manière que le démon de la radio rencontra les futurs parents de Charlie.

S'entendant bien avec Lucifer, ils discutèrent un certain temps pendant que Lilith restait de marbre.

Au moment où le couple se mit à lui parler de leur intention d'avoir un enfant, Alastor a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Après tout, le démon à la radio s'en fichait complétement à ce moment-là et il ne se doutait pas qu'un jour il rencontrait ce fameux enfant.

La discussion avec Lucifer avait redonné à Alastor l'envi de refaire une émission de radio ... Mais cette fois, en enfer.

Après tout, n'est-ce pas la dernière pensée qu'il avait eue avant de mourir ?

Tant que Alastor peut faire sourire ceux qui l'écoutent alors le lieu n'avait aucune importance.

Afin de faire honneur à son nouvel ami et à ses convictions, le démon à la radio commençait à partager à nouveau sa passion dans ce nouveau monde qui l'avait transformé à jamais.

Son « jeu » préféré était d'affronter un démon qui venait le défier.

Bien sûr, son adversaire se faisait massacrer en un claquement doigt et toujours en souriant.

Alastor avait nommé ce jeu : « l'invité surprise ».

Un jour, le démon de la radio entendit une phrase prononcée par une princesse en détresse pendant une émission barbant en temps normal.

« Je veux faire un hôtel ou les démons seront accueillis pour se repentir ! Vous êtes tous les bienvenus ! »

Au début, Alastor se mit à rire comme les autres démons.

Mais la prestation musicale de la princesse lui plut énormément qu'il prit l'initiative de lui venir en aide ... Mais à sa manière.

Après tout ... Cette princesse le mérite certainement.


End file.
